1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a pressure controlling apparatus configured to control a pressure of a liquid stored in a space.
2. Related Art
A liquid in a liquid reservoir (cartridge) is supplied through a channel to a liquid ejecting head configured to eject a liquid such as ink through a plurality of nozzles. A pressure controlling apparatus for controlling a pressure of the liquid supplied from the liquid reservoir to the liquid ejecting head has been developed. JP-A-2008-200996 discloses a valve unit including a valve member disposed between an ink supply chamber and a pressure chamber, a pressure receiving member configured to move with a change in pressure in the pressure chamber, and a negative pressure retention spring configured to bias the pressure receiving member. A shaft of the valve member is disposed in a valve hole in a partition, which separates the pressure chamber and the ink supply chamber, so as to be in contact with the pressure receiving member at the leading end.